What If?
by NeverMindDream
Summary: A one shot written from a challenge. What would have happened in 'Organ Grinder' if Greg hadn't turned his head when Sara said 'I could really, really just kiss you right now.'...My thoughts.


**What If Challenge  
**© Dream 2005

Okay the challenge was to write what could have happened after the 'Organ Grinder' dialogue where Sara says 'I could really, really kiss you right now' if Greg didn't turn his head in embarassment...so this was my idea...hope you like it!

**sidenote:** All dialogue from Organ Grinder taken from a webphilla transcript, they aren't my words people. If they were I'd be making money to write these things. lol

* * *

She rolled over and sighed. This was not good, in fact she would go so far as to say this was horrendous and so earth shatteringly amazing there weren't words. He pursed his lips in his sleep and she had to resist the urge to kiss him awake.

"You know if you keep doing that I'm going to actually wake up." He said with his eyes still closed a lazy smile on his face.

She smacked his arm and laughed, "Stop being so cute and I'll think about it."

He opened one eye and put a finger to her lips, "Shh, I'm sleeping."

She just scooted over allowing him to wrap his arms around her; she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Really, she had only been kidding.

a few hours earlier

Sara had never really noticed Greg. He was one of a few guys who worked in the DNA lab; she was rarely paying attention when she walked there, mainly only wanting her results. Then, once she was having a bad day and he brewed her some of his best coffee bringing it to her in the evidence room. There was also those few times when she was processing for more than five hours and she'd get text messages from him telling her jokes or random lab gossip.

She never let it register why he was paying extra attention to her. Hank, the EMT, was also paying attention and frankly he was more up her alley.

So why did she say it then?

Nick headed down the hallway, then stopped, what was Greg doing on the computer? He considered stopping to ask then decided against it and kept going.

The case was getting to the point of extreme frustration. Something wasn't right, she couldn't put her finger on what it was, there was vital information out there she could feel it. She didn't know why but she didn't trust the wife or the secretary. She headed down the hall past the computer room. Wait…was that…

"Greg?"

"Hey. I was just printing something out for you ... on your hot case." Greg swallowed hoping she couldn't tell he was nervous.

Sara was stunned; did she ask him to do this? She stepped into the lab, "From the internet?"

"Yeah, I ... I was... on break, had some time ... thought ... hey ..." Good job Sanders act like you've got a high school crush she'll respond to you then. He discretely wiped his hands on his jeans before handing her what he had printed off, "Sorry, I drew a blank on the wife."

Sara couldn't believe it! He had found the link, exactly what she was looking for. She looked down at him sitting there and suddenly had an urge. Leaning forward she got a couple inches from his face and smiled, "I could really, really just kiss you right now."

His first instinct was to turn away in embarrassment, but for some reason he had an extra dose of courage at that very moment. "Go right ahead."

She should have moved, in fact it was imperative that she move at that moment. Move the OTHER way damnit! She cleared the small distance and kissed him, "Thanks."

Nick walked back down the hall, he hated when he forgot…he stopped and stared. First Sanders looked to be doing research on the computer, now Sara is kissing him? What the hell?

"Did I miss something?" He asked leaning on the doorframe with a smirk.

Greg turned away a very obvious blush on his face while Sara stood and glared at Nick, "Nice timing Nicky." She shook her head, "Thanks again Greg." She said and was gone.

"Shit Greggo."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Greg stood and put a hand to the back of his neck, "opportune moment and all that."

"Whatever moment it was I am stunned she didn't slap you for it." Nick was mentally wondering if he'd jumped into another universe. Greg kissing Sara? Since when?

Greg's smile got wider, "That's just it," he laughed, "she kissed me." He walked passed Nick and slapped his back, "No joke."

Grissom found Nick in the computer lab staring at a computer's screen saver. "Nick?"

"I just don't get it." He looked up at his boss.

"Don't get what?"

Shaking his head Nick finally stood, "Never mind, I have to get back to the case."

Greg found Sara in the locker room at the end of shift. She was the only night shift person left. He came up behind her, moved the hair from off her neck and whispered, "I have to know something."

She swallowed and closed her eyes; it was wrong how good he felt against her, "What?"

He turned her around so she was against the locker and put a hand on either side of her head, "Why did you actually do it?"

She licked her lips and smiled at him, "Cause I wanted to, now do me a favor?"

"What is that?" He was leaning in so closely their lips were touching.

Kissing him quickly she whispered into his ear, "Come home with me so we can continue this conversation." She grabbed each side of his waist and pulled him against her.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned, "Whatever you say."

"You might regret that by the end of the day." She ducked under his arm and smacked his butt, "Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled and wondered what would have happened if he had turned his head.

Probably nothing.


End file.
